In French patent FR-A 84 18954 filed Dec. 20, 1985, the present Applicant describes a method of delivering a predetermined quantity of plasma from a sample of blood for analysis purposes. This method makes use of substantially rectangular cartridges which are rotated about themselves a certain number of times and which are subjected to a certain number of centrifuging operations in order to treat a few micrometers of blood and separate out one or more calibrated volumes of plasma. The plasma is intended to be analyzed in a device as described, in particular, in any of the following French patents: FR-A-84 16448, filed Oct. 26, 1984; FR-A-84 19719 filed Dec. 21, 1984; FR-A-85 04476 filed Mar. 26, 1985; and FR-A-85 04477 filed Mar. 26, 1985.
In all of the above cases, the method requires plasma to be transferred to the treatment device.
The object of the present invention is to overcome this drawback and provide a portable miniature laboratory enabling a doctor to perform analyses on a sample of blood under optimum conditions of simplicity and speed.